Eien eterno
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Au. ¿Qué pasaría si Misa se encontrara con L, sin conocer a Light? ¡Pasen y lean! ¿Rewiew?


**Hola, Aquí Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89 (antes conocida por Bonnie89 o Rukia_chappys o Katherine ChevielleXD, he pasado por tantas..., jajaja) Etto, este es mi primer fanfic hecho de Death Note, espero realmente que les guste... **

**Es un AU, así que... no creo cambiar mucho las actitudes de los personajes. **

**Con mucho gusto, les dejo en la historia**

**Disclaimer: Death Note ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos. ¿Alguna vez podría dibujar y escribir con semejante genialidad...? nop, eso Kami-sama no me lo ha regalao. –mundo muy cruel**

**(Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mi reproductor de Windows media justo eligió poner Zetsubou Billy –lo tiene en aleatorio-)**

**Advertencia: a quienes no les guste la pareja LxMisa, no lo lean. Planeo hacer un lemmoncito, pero no estoy segura. Generalmente aviso, pero esta vez será solo si lo piden. Eso si, el lemon no va a tener moderación, para nada XD**

**Bye-bye!**

**Naru Hikari**

Misa era una persona poco convencida de que el mundo no era complejo. Miró el cielo raso, mientras terminaba de comprar su última prenda que había visto en una tiendita bastante cara. Pero bueno, para algo trabajaba. De vez en cuando, podía darse un gusto

El mercado era gigante, tan grande que la gente cómodamente podía llegar a correr y eso que en Japón eran muchos. Con curiosidad, miró las luces de los negocios, sonriendo y observó si había algo que le gustara. Ya había gastado 100 yenes y ahora iba por más. Seguramente alguna chuchería que le gustase, alguna otra gomita para el cabello con dorado, alguna falda nueva... ya hacía una semana que no cambiaba su guardarropas.

La agencia la mataba con el trabajo, pero pagaban bien. Lo mismo podía llegar a decir sobre su trabajo en la Televisión.

Misa suspiró, mientras caminaba. Nada que le gustara había en ese centro comercial, así que se marcharía de allí. Lástima, solía ser su favorito.

Salió del lugar, con un paso bastante apurado. Si le descubrían fans, tal vez pidieran autógrafos y la verdad era que no estaba de humor para darlos. Tal vez sea comprensible, era el único día libre que tenía para hacer compras y nada le había agradado ¿Qué pasaba con la moda de estos días?

--

L miraba a la muchacha que salía del local con los ojos ávidos, a pesar de que le dolía la cabeza. Él también tenía una jornada dura y larga por el resto del día, pero se había tomado unos minutitos para observar a la Idol.

Sintió su estómago pidiendo a gritos algo para comer. Así que, sin pensarlo, dio una probada al pastel de chocolate que tenía delante de él. Sonrió mientras lo probaba y veía que un mensaje de texto arribaba a su celular.

Lo abrió, observando qué era lo que le pedían. Sí, nada más y nada menos que investigara un nuevo caso. Resoplando por lo bajo, lo respondió afirmativamente. Él no se aminoraría por alguien que estuviera haciendo fechorías. Después de todos, los malos, siempre harían cosas de malos.

Y entonces, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, se dio cuenta que esa persona tan especial, se venía hacia él. Miró su pastel y se hizo el que le gustaba (de hecho, era verdad) la cereza que cortaba tanto amarronado.

La chica se acercó cada vez más y por consiguiente, el sonrojo que el joven iba sintiendo era cada vez peor. Pero todo acabó, cuando sintió que cinco dedos terminaban de una manera no muy amistosa, en su mejilla.

--

-¡¿Qué es lo que tanto mira, pervertido?!

Oh! Vaya, qué hermosa manera de conocerse.

-Solo observaba el paisaje, a menos que usted se crea el centro del mismo

Misa le observó perpleja, mientras L sonreía con avidez

-Bu...bueno... no me mire, si no quiere que le golpee otra vez

-Yo solo miro. Mientras se mire y no se toque, todo estará bien

-Misa piensa que eres... un bravucón

-Me han dicho mejores elogios, pero te esforzarte. Para ser una Idol, es de esperarse semejante pensamiento tan infantil

Misa infló sus mofletes, mientras tomaba la silla y se sentaba en frente del chico de pelo negro. Lo observó ávidamente. No, no era el chico más guapo del mundo, ni siquiera tenía una porte deseable. No se asomaba ni a los tobillos al chico que, en secreto, amaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ryuuzaki L

-¿Por qué mirabas a Misa? –se señaló, con una pose demasiado inocente

-Dije que no te observaba

-Como si fuera verdad

La sonrisa de L hizo que Misa se ruborizara. Miró hacia otro lado y entonces reparó en el enorme trozo de pastel.

-¿Piensas comerte todo eso? –preguntó, azorada

-Un gusto

-Los dulces engordan

-A mi no

-Dan diabetes

L se rió

-Me extraña que sepas de la existencia de esa enfermedad

-¡Deja de burlarte!

L pensó que se veía muy guapa cuando se enojaba. Le daban ganas de tomarla en brazos, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. No sabía porqué, pero tenía en claro que esa chica no era de tener verdaderos amigos. Aún así, eso no quitaba su popularidad. De pronto, sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Misa se sintió cómoda con ese "bicho raro" y de modales casi apáticos. Sabía que él la respetaba, sólo la molestaba para verle enojada. Una sonrisa divertida se asomó por los labios, cuidadosamente delineados con un rojo tomate. Se pasó la lengua por su boca e intentó ser muy amigable

-¿Me convidas un pedazo de tu pastel?-coqueteó

**Bueno, hasta aquí, les dejaré mi primer capítulo. Espero que haya satisfecho sus expectativas, puesto que el Ichixruki (Bleach) al parecer ya no son del agrado de las demás. ¿Me dejarían un Rewiew? ¿Tengo que mejorar, como me lo han puntualizado? T_T**


End file.
